Oh My My My
by californiasun
Summary: Troy and Gabriella Bolton along with their son and daughter have come out to Troy's Aunt and Uncle's Ranch in Texas for a month. With their two young childen, a baby on the way and their friends and Troy's siblings this trip could be quite eventful. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiii. I had an idea for a story, It's just going to be like 5-7 chapters though. I know I have stories out but this idea really excited me. Enjoy! This was INSPIRED by the song Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift but it's not a songfic.**

Sighing as she climbed out of the large Black Escalade SUV, Gabriella Bolton stretched her arms that had felt captured in the car from the past 2 hours, but it felt as if that time had been forever. She placed a hand where she felt the pummel from her stomach and a smile erupted on her face.

"Maddy, Come on Baby" Gabriella said as she opened the car door. Her husband Troy Bolton was getting their 8 and a half month old son, Jackson Paul Bolton, out of his car seat while Gabriella got their 2-year-old daughter, Madison "Maddy" Rose Bolton out of hers. Gabriella gently lifted the 2-year-old out of the car, keeping her stomach in mind as she made sure her daughter would not harm it. She placed the little girl on the ground who smiled and took her mommy's hand.

"Mommy, I'm tired!" Madison said with a yawn.

"Aww, Baby! That's because of the plane and car ride that we just took" Gabriella explained. They had just taken an 3-hour plane ride from their home in Seattle, Washington to Dallas, Texas. Then they had to drive another 2-hours out to Eastland, Texas, which was where Troy's Aunt and Uncle lived on a ranch.

Troy came over, holding a sleeping baby and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"How are you and Baby Bolton?" Troy asked with a grin. Gabriella smiled at her husband in return. Just one month after the birth of Jackson Paul Bolton the couple were very shocked to find that Gabriella was already pregnant. Yes, they could truly be called "Bunnies" now!

"We're fine, just tired" Gabriella answered.

"Well then, once we get upstairs you will be needing to take a nap" Troy said and Gabriella immediately began to pout.

"Yes Ella, It's good for the baby and you want the baby to be healthy. Right?" Troy asked and Gabriella huffed.

"Yes" She mumbled back. Why did pregnancy make Troy like 10 times more protective?

"But I have to get the bags out and get the kids ready for their naps because Madison is very tired and I don't think Jackson got a lot of sleep" Gabriella said, trying to think of reasons to delay her nap.

"I will unload the car and get the kids ready for their naps" Troy answered.

"But I have to nurse Jackson!" Gabriella said with a smirk, knowing that there was no way that Troy had the 'equipment' to feed their child.

"We have bottles" Troy said with a smirk of his own.

"I only pumped three bottles for the trip. He had two on the plane, and one in the car" Gabriella replied again. Troy sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you can feed Jackson but then to bed! I mean it missy!" Troy said playfully and Gabriella smiled with triumph. Troy walked up the path of the ranch and rang the doorbell. The family was immediately greeted by an elderly old man and women.

"Hi Uncle Garland! Hi Aunt Betty!" Troy said as he hugged his Aunt and Uncle.

"Troy!" Aunt Betty said as she began kissing his cheek.

"And you remember my wife Gabriella" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes dear, How are you?" Betty asked and Gabriella smiled.

"Good, Pregnant but good" Gabriella said and all of them chuckled.

"Is this Jackson?" Garland asked and Troy nodded as he handed his Uncle the little baby. Garland smiled at Jackson, who was still sound asleep.

"And is this Madison?" Betty asked and Gabriella nodded as she pushed Madison forward a bit. But Madison crouched behind her mother shyly.

"Come on Maddy, don't be shy" Troy said as he bent down to her height. Madison grabbed onto Troy's hand as he lifted her out and Betty smiled at the child.

"Are ya'll tired? Do the kids need a nap? Do you need a nap Gabriella?" Betty asked as they walked into the home.

"Yes" Troy answered for her and they laughed.

"I have to feed Jackson first but then your nephew is insisting that I rest" Gabriella said.

"Well would you guys like to see the house?" Betty asked and both nodded as Jackson was handed back to Troy.

They started out in the hallway, to your right was a guest bedroom and to your left was an entrance to Betty's office. There was also an antique clock and a staircase was to in front of them to the right. Walking through the small space they saw another small door, which was another entrance to Betty's office and then infront of that was Garland and Betty's master bedroom. Before the hallway was a family room and the kitchen area. To the right of that was the "Game Room" which held all of Garland's "Trophies" aka Animal heads. **(A/N: That is my Aunt and Uncle's name and this is the exact layout of their house. I Have a pic of the outside of it which I will post the link to so you can see it)**

"This is Garland's Africa wall" Betty explained. There was a Zebra, two types of animals that looked like Antelope and a large bull. To the right of that were three elk, arranged from biggest to smallest and then a few deer. There was also a rug made of the Zebra's behind and a rub made a bear.

"So what happened to the rest of the animal's?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Well, all of the African Animals meat was given to the tribes and basically anything that they could use was given to them" Betty answered and Gabriella nodded. There were also two nice leather sofas and an ottoman as well as a coffee table and a Plasma TV.

As they continued their tour Betty and Garland took them upstairs and showed them the guest room as well as a smaller room with a twin sized pullout couch, which Madison would sleep on. There was then Garland's den, and two more guestrooms, each complete with a bathroom.

"Your house is so lovely" Gabriella said as she set down her purse on the room that would be her and Troy's.

"Oh, well thank you dear!" Betty answered. Troy and Garland had went to unload their car while Betty offered to help Gabriella get Madison ready and down for her nap and then Gabriella could feed Jackson and put him to bed.

"Where did you get all of the trinkets and antiques?" Gabriella asked as she looked at many of the beautiful pieces of furniture upstairs.

"Well many of these are from Mine and Garland's family. Troy's Great, Great Grandmother was born in the bed that Troy's sister will be staying in" Betty answered and Gabriella nodded. Troy had brought up the kids large suitcases first so Gabriella could get them ready. Gabriella reached inside of Madison's and got out a diaper so she could change her.

Gabriella looked around the room and saw a picture of two boys, about age 10 and 6 and a little girl with curly blonde hair crying who was about 2.

"Who are they?" Gabriella asked and Betty smiled.

"Well that boy with his two front teeth missing is Kyle and the boy covered in mud is your husband" Gabriella laughed, but was not surprised.

"And is the little girl Annie?" Gabriella asked and Betty nodded. Kyle and Annie were Troy's younger siblings. Kyle was 23 and engaged to a lovely girl named Spencer and Annie was 19.

"Yeah, that was her first time to the Ranch. Troy and Kyle had been her twice before then.

"Do you mind if I nurse him here?" Gabriella asked as she gestured to the rocking chair.

"No dear of course not, I'll leave you some privacy" Betty said with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much, for everything" Gabriella replied.

"Oh dear, it's no problem at all. We love having ya'll here!" Betty replied before stepping out of the door and closing it gently behind him. She passed Troy on her way down the steps.

"She's nursing Jackson in there" Betty said and he nodded and gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Gabriella whispered, careful not to wake Madison who was now sleeping and Jackson who was having his meal.

"Your husband" He answered as he opened the door. He saw Gabriella nursing Jackson and his heart melted, as it always did. She was so gentle with their kids and so loving. The two just stared at their perfect little boy. He had dark blonde hair with those Beautiful Bolton Sapphire Blue Eyes. His sister had lighter blonde hair, like Troy did as a baby, and the same Bolton eyes. Madison's hair also had her mother's curls. Both children had Gabriella's tan skin, her adorable nose, and her bright smile.

**A/N: So I just found all of the pics from my recent trip to Texas and it gave me a great idea for this story. I will post the link to a picture of the Ranch house that they are staying at. Review and I will update**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys, so I'm sorry for the wait. Summer has been quite busy :). Haha parties and vacations, anyways not gonna get into details. Enjoy the chap, even though it's not the most exciting …here it is**

The sky was a crisp aquamarine color and the clouds looked exactly like puffy white pillows that you could sleep on. The crisp air was refreshing and the pastures that surrounded the Ranch House were bright and vivid.

Gabriella sat outside, holding Jackson as Troy played in the pool with Madison. God how she loved him, Troy was just so gentle with their kids and it was honestly a sight that any mother would love to see.

All of the sudden a squeal was heard as a girl with blonde wavy hair that came to her shoulders rushed over to the pool.

"Troy!" Annie said as she went over to hug her big brother, forgetting that he was drenching wet. When she stepped back she was dripping wet.

"Oops" She laughed and then hugged Madison. Then she walked over towards Jackson and Gabriella who were sitting by the tables.

"Gabi! It's so good to see you!" Annie said and I smiled and got up out of the chair.

"It's good to see you too Annie!!" Gabriella replied with a smile before handing Jackson to his Aunt.

"He is so adorable! Last time I saw him he was only 3 months!" Annie said with a giggle.

"And Oh my my my, you are getting quite big!" She said as she placed a hand on her stomach, at the exact moment that the baby kicked.

"Yeah, tell me about" Gabriella replied with a giggle.

"Are Kyle and Spencer here yet?" Troy asked as he walked over with a little Madison who was all bundled up in a towel.

"No, but a blonde girl and an African American boy are, does your blonde friend know anything about a ranch?" Annie asked with a chuckle and Troy and Gabriella immediately began laughing and shaking their heads. Suddenly a perky blonde and a cocoa color skinned boy came outside.

Immediately, Troy and Gabriella understood what Annie was saying. You see, Sharpay was wearing a turquoise tank top covered in shimmering turquoise sequins; a True Religion white jean mini skirt and custom made turquoise Hermes cowboy boots. She carried a white monogrammed Louis Vuitton bowling style purse.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella squealed, seeing her best friend.

"Gabs! You look ah-mazing!" Sharpay said as she looked at her friend's growing bump.

"Thanks" Gabriella said as she blushed.

"And oh, my god! Jackson and Maddy! You guys grew up so much!" She said as she hugged her niece and nephew.

"So where are we staying?" Sharpay asked.

"We'll show you to your room" Gabriella said, Troy and Zeke had already gone off to look at the house.

"Want to grab your suitcases out of your car first?" Gabi asked.

"No, I can't cause there are too many" Sharpay said, biting her lip.

"How many Shar?" Gabriella asked with a smirk.

"Oh, just 8" Sharpay said as she looked at the ground.

"Geeze Shar! I brought one giant one and same with Troy and the kids!" Gabriella said as she giggled.

"Gabs, we are here for a month! I have many things to bring" Sharpay said with a giggle as she saw Troy and Zeke come in, struggling to carry the 8 large Louis Vuitton suitcases, of many varieties of sizes.

**Oh My My My Oh My My My Oh My My My Oh My My My **

Madison came toddling up the staircase, Troy chasing after her. In the last few hours, Troy's younger brother Kyle and his girlfriend, Spencer, arrived at the Ranch. Playing with their nieces and nephews and catching up with everyone, until Gabriella decided that this pregnancy and the children really wore her out so she went up for a nap and took an exhausted baby Jackson with her.

"Maddy! Come back here" Troy whisper-shouted at his young daughter. Who simply ran away from her father, and near small obstacles that she could easily get around from and her father could not. The toddler was very good at running away, and seeing just how adorable she was, her parents never could get angry with her. Finally, the father caught up with his young daughter who just grinned toothily at her daddy and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You can't go in there sweetie, Mommy is sleeping and so is baby Jackson" Troy told his daughter, kissing her forehead.

"Bwaby Jackson!" Madison replied with a cute little grin.

"Yeah" Troy said softly, as he lifted his daughter up. Her bright blue eyes stared back at him and Troy smiled at his eldest child, his first little girl.

**Oh My My My Oh My My My Oh My My My Oh My My My **

After dinner that evening, the entire Bolton clan took a swim and then Troy and Gabriella put their young one's off to bed.

Gabriella lay on top of the bed in the guestroom, she was wearing only one of Troy's dress shirts and a pair of maternity boyshorts, seeing as that was the only thing that she found comfortable enough to sleep in these days. Troy came out of the bathroom in only a pair of plaid flannel pajama's, only to see his wife adjusting pillows in between her legs and massaging her large, pregnant stomach.

"Hey there beautiful" Troy said as he lay down next to her.

"I'm exactly the opposite of that" Gabriella huffed out.

"Gabriella you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, especially when you're pregnant", Troy told her with a smile as he kissed her forehead. Gabriella knew that he was being serious because of the kind, caring and sincere voice that he had.

"I just want the baby out, I mean it's just too hard to carry the weight and with Jackson being so young and Madison still being young, I'm just scared that when the baby comes we won't be able to do it. Plus, on top of all of that, the baby is constantly kicking and it's really hard to sleep and my stomach and back just really hurt" Gabriella vented to her husband as a batch of tears made their way out of her eyes. The baby was kicking relentlessly at the moment and Gabriella just couldn't take it.

"Gabs, it's all going to be okay. Yeah, the kids are all going to be young but it doesn't matter. We love each other, we love the kids and Jackson and Maddy are already doing well, I mean we've done a good job raising them and we can raise another" Troy said, wiping his wife's salty tears away with the pad of his thumb. He began rubbing soothing circles on her stomach and the baby eventully stopped kicking and soon his wife's tears had subsided and the only sound heard was her gentle breathing.

"I love you Gabi" Troy said quietly before falling into his own slumber.

**A/N: Yay! It's done! A little Troyella fluff at the end…not much but some :). I'm on vacation now and it was difficult to update but I'll try and update soon. That is if you REVIEW! Please!**


End file.
